


Partner

by memadlife431



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Lovers to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431





	Partner

Doing my math is lot better then waiting for my best friend to come. Cross that stupid no stupidest best friend ever.

Cisco is waiting for his only friend who promised he would be there in just 10 minutes and it's already 45 minutes past what is he doing.

They weren't supposed to be Wake right now what if his mom saw him right now that would be .... A big big digester waiting for to happened . 

Who mad this stupid plan to meet at the night for boys night out which include them only because nobody would make friends with them.

"Hayyy.... " barry peak his head from the window.

" you are late as always. May i ask why ... You promised me you won't be late and.... "

Barry just smiled at his best friend and pulled at his chest so he can make his friend stop for now at lest .

" i am sorry " he said from Cisco's throat .

"You always are you know and i don't like it at all.... " cisco sound grumpy and so so cute .

"Are you smiling berry " he looked and saw harry smiling at him with the look in his eyes which always take's Cisco's breath away.

" you know i love you " that makes Cisco hide his face

And berry laughed.

" shut up ... Shut up .... I hate you so much "

"Okay okay let's go outside our date is waiting "

"Yeah and don't make me wait ... Then you will need to find a new partner "

And berry new from his heart that never gonna happened and they never stop there journey together . "


End file.
